


Secrets

by Sanverslife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, MamaMaggie, MommyAlex, Sanvers - Freeform, Suspense, minorsupercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanverslife/pseuds/Sanverslife
Summary: It's been a little over four years since Maggie and Alex are separated.When destiny gives them a chance to meet again, will they take it?





	1. Jane Doe

**Author's Note:**

> I have this scenario in mind for a while so tell me what you think, if you like this beginning, if you want a next chapter... Encourage me!

**Run away, hide away**

**The secrets in your mind.**

**Sacrificed just her life,**

**For a higher love.**

**No matter how many stones you put inside,**

**She'll always keeps on floating in your mind.**

**With every turn of your head you see her face again,**

**Until the end, over and over again.**

 

_**Jane Doe - Within Temptation** _

 

Kara was at the funfair with her niece.

 

Since the birth of the little brunette with porcelain complexion and the eyes of a mischievous brown, Kara was at the angels.

 

When Kara had seen all the children's attractions, she begged Alex to come with her daughter.

 

The DEO agent had hardly been outside since her break with Maggie, since the solitude had taken hold of all her being and that her free time was dedicated to Keira, named like that in honor of Cat Grant and her very personal way of calling her former assistant who was now her wife.

 

 **"I want to win the Supergirl towel!"** The child exclaimed, pointing to the shooting range in the middle of the central aisle.

 

Alex had gone to fetch sweets to satisfy the enormous appetite of her sister and her growing daughter.

 

Cat had accompanied her to help her to take all the fat products requested.

 

Despite the enthusiasm and excitement of Keira who wanted to have everything that was related to Supergirl, playing with a dummy weapon was not possible at her age.

 

 **"You're too small to play!"** The owner of the activity said, slightly embarrassed to destroy some childish dreams.

 

Keira frowned in a way that reminded her mother enormously when she publicly threatened an enemy.

 

 **"That's not true! I'm tall!"** She retorted, determined to use the gun.

 

The child was not at all impressed.

 

She had already seen revolvers much more powerful thanks to her grandfather J'onn.

 

 **"And how old are you?"** The man asked, smiling at the angelic face.

 

The ambitious personality of the little girl forced his attention and curiosity.

 

Despite her small size, Keira knew very well how to be respected.

 

After all, one of her aunts was none other than...Cat Grant.

 

 **"Four years old but Mommy says I'm no longer a baby!"** She declared, not understanding why there was a forbidden access for her.

 

Nothing could taint the little girl's determination when she wanted something.

 

 **"I'll play for her!"** Kara yielded, handing a note to the adult.

 

The man looked at his colleague which was distributing the last object won with the effigy of the kryptonian.

 

 ** "** **We haven't more Supergirl towels!"** He said, slightly embarrassed by the lack of stock.

 

Keira began to cry, dissatisfied that she couldn't have the fabric.

 

**"No! I want one!"**

 

Kara wanted to reprimand the little girl about this whim when the person who had just gotten the last towel called them.

 

 **"Wait! I'd like to give it to you!"** The woman proposed, a pretty brunette who had done a great score.

 

Kara shook her head despite the tempting offer.

 

Keira had to learn that everything couldn’t always be achieved and that she had to give up her ambitions sometimes.

 

Obviously, it was not easy to hold that kind of speech with an influence like Cat Grant.

 

 **"That's nice but you deserve it!"** The blonde objected, who could not help smiling at the black glance of her niece so similar to her wife when she was upset.

 

The winner couldn't resist listening to the sobs that disturbed the angelic features.

 

She was not a mother but she hoped to know this happiness very soon with her girlfriend.

 

 **"What's your name?"** She asked, with tenderness.

 

The child turned her head towards Kara as if she were waiting for some approval.

 

Faced with the encouragement of her aunt, Keira relaxed in front of the stranger.

 

** "My name is Keira." **

 

While giving the red and blue towel to the little brunette, the young woman presented herself.

 

**"I’m Emily."**

 

Kara grimaced.

 

The name of this person reminded her the identity of the woman for whom Maggie had had a penchant to the detriment of Alex.

 

A feminine voice mingled with the conversation.

 

A woman dressed in leather with an Italian dessert in her hands walked towards them.

 

**"Babe? I found a restaurant that made a great tiramisu and..."**

 

Maggie Sawyer was dazed.

 

She had come to relax for the evening and swallow a good meal and... not to find the one who could have been her sister-in-law.

 

 **"Kara?!"** The police officer screamed, who almost choked herself with the mouthful she had just swallowed.

 

Kara didn't answer.

 

This woman who was wearing an alliance, who nicknamed this Emily in the same way as Alex before...

 

This woman had broken her sister's heart four and a half years ago and she was not willing to forgive a such treason.

 

According to Maggie, the leak seemed to be the best solution to avoid a duel or a dispute.

 

Unfortunately, she didn't have the time.

 

The love of her life named Alex Danvers had just made her appearance, backed by Cat Grant and her indispensable sunglasses.

 

The DEO agent hadn't changed.

 

The years had merely embellished her.

 

Keira wondered why such a silence reigned.

 

The atmosphere was so festive at first that she rushed into her mother's arms to ask for something that astonished the whole assembly.

 

**"Mommy, can I have tiramisu too?"**


	2. Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some revelations, a beginning of confrontations and a little bit of humor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments I had, it really made me too happy to answer them!  
> Thanks for the kudos, for all the attention you give to this story...it means a lot!  
> Do you want another one chapter?
> 
> Warning : I'm still French so sorry for the language mistakes.

**Tell you what I never told ya**

**All the things I left unsaid**  
  
**I meant to say before you left**  
  
**I thought I had the time to wait**  
  
**Now it's too late to tell you**

 **I miss you**  
  
**So, so, I do**  
  
**God knows I do**  
  
**I miss you so much**

 

_**Miss You - Nickelback** _

 

 

Maggie was the first to intervene, despite the evidence that was lacerating her heart and troubled her mind.

 

Alex had rebuilt her life.

 

She had had a baby without her after they tried without getting any results.

 

The police officer still remembered all those nights when she had kissed Alex's flat stomach by imagining that a fetus could live and develop with ease.

 

The absence of an embryo, the in vitro fertilization missed...That was what made Alex feel guilty, which had pushed Maggie to join the bar to evacuate her disappointment and this failure.

 

The alcohol had made things worse, especially when the vodka had pushed her into Emily's arms.

 

That night...Maggie had lost everything.

 

**"Maybe I can give you my tiramisu?"**

 

The infatuation of the child was beautiful to see, especially for a recipe containing coffee.

 

Most little girls opted largely for something with chocolate rather than the harsh and full-bodied taste of this adult drink.

 

Keira turned to Alex waiting for a positive response to her overwhelming greed.

 

**"Can I, Mommy?"**

 

The DEO agent shook her head.

 

Not only she didn't want her daughter to swallow too much sugar and she couldn't sleep, but her reunion with her ex ... made her confused and nostalgic.

 

 **"I bought you a cotton candy!"** Alex declared, pointing to the pink stick which proved appetizing.

 

Kara strove to remain calm in order not to yield to her impulses, to this irrepressible need to slap Maggie and her irresponsibility.

 

The kryptonian still remembered the moment Alex had burst into tears at her apartment.

 

Her sister was so upset and hysterical that she didn't know if it was some joy tears or sadness tears.

 

Alex had told her about the happiness she had felt when the lab called her to tell her she was pregnant and that it was only a mistake due to a low pregnancy hormone level.

 

Kara had been so enthusiastic that she had jumped on her elder's neck with a little too much force, leaving her some marks.

 

Alex had told her that Maggie was not responding to her messages and that she was worried that the young woman had injured herself by driving her motorcycle too fast.

 

When they found the police officer out of the bar full of aliens, Maggie was making love to Emily.

 

Alex had been so devastated that she had run away.

 

She had cut off all contact with her girlfriend, rejecting any investigation that concerned the cop.

 

Alex had never confessed to her that their attempt to become mothers had finally succeeded.

 

 **"What if you started eating with Aunt Cat?"** Kara suggested, who knew that the war was about to begin and that this battle shouldn't count innocent victims.

 

The CatCo leader frowned.

 

She had perceived the muscles of her wife who contracted, as when she was going to face an enemy physically.

 

As a mother, Cat knew it was not the right tactic to adopt.

 

Whether Kara likes it or not, Keira was also...Maggie's daughter.

 

 **"Are you sure? I can stay!"** Cat replied, fearing that Kara would lash out if she didn’t stand by her side to support her.

 

The kryptonian refuted the idea.

 

If she had wanted to send Maggie to Fort Rozz to make her suffer, she would have done it a long time ago.

 

 **"No fight!"** Cat ordered, aware that it would only torment Alex a little more.

 

The DEO agent had always feelings for the one who had asked for her in marriage in front of the conquered air of J'onn and the surprisingly confident air of Eliza.

 

Maggie had secured Kara's respect by asking her if she could marry her sister before breaking their agreement by kissing Emily.

 

 ** "Y** **our hands are more useful on my body than on her nose if you see what I mean…"** Cat whispered in a provocative tone.

 

Alex's eyes widened, shocked by the sexual act that was implicitly addressed.

 

She would have an insomnia if she had in mind images of Kara flirting with her companion.

 

**"Cat! I didn't need to hear that!"**

 

The Queen of all Media could not help laughing at her sister-in-law's outrageous face and then justified her reply.

 

**"I'm just saying it would be a shame if she slept on the couch!"**

 

Cat didn't approve any violent acts.

 

She spoke very rarely about her ex-husband but he hadn't been very gentle with her.

 

She had never complained about the punches but she had received many.

 

 **"It would be a shame if my hands were only on my pu..."** Kara continued, in a mischievous tone.

 

The blonde was cut in her speech by Alex's index finger who had settled on her mouth.

 

** "Stop! Your niece is still here!" **

 

Keira didn't take long to react, slightly frustrated that there was still a thing forbidden for her.

 

**"I am no longer a baby!"**

 

Alex could not help smiling at the agreement of this sentence.

 

Her daughter acted as if she was as mature as her aunts but her age didn’t allow her to be in the midst of such an erotic dialogue.

 

 **"Come on, I'll give you Supergirl's favorite lipstick!"** Cat said, to calm the rebellion of the little girl.

 

Even if the child seemed excited by this prospect, Alex raised her eyes to the sky.

 

Her daughter was far too young to learn how to use such artifices.

 

 **"Cat!"** She reprimanded, knowing full well that the founder of CatCo had a whole arsenal of make-up products.

 

Cat shrugged her shoulders, quickly finding a solution to the problem.

 

**"You will have her favorite gloss, it's even better!"**

 

Alex glared at the blonde who had already bought a jacket from a great designer for her niece.

 

 **"Cat Grant, I forbid you to give her that before her eighteen years!"** Alex insisted, who avoided crossing her daughter's captivating gaze not to crack.

 

The owner of CatCo was amused to see how her joke worked.

 

She even sticks her tongue out at her sister-in-law to tease her a little more by uttering aloud the new name she proudly brandished on all occasions.

 

**"It's Danvers now!"**

 

Alex could not help but burst out laughing, watching her daughter move away with Cat from the group to start eating a hamburger.

 

Since she had fallen in love with Kara, Cat had periods when she could be confused with a toddler.

 

Alex had almost dropped her glass of alcohol the first time she had seen her sister's former boss in front of a Disney movie.

 

Emily decided to step aside, wanting to give Maggie a chance to justify herself to Alex and re-establish contact with the one who would always be an important person in her eyes.

 

 **"I'll make a reservation!"** She explained, referring to the Italian restaurant which visibly made very good desserts.

 

Maggie kissed the brunette tenderly, triggering Alex's jealousy.

 

The DEO agent knew that the whispering of a ' _Thanks Babe'_   was not addressed to her and yet... Alex was angry that another woman had this privilege.

 

Once Emily was gone, Maggie immediately felt some embarrassment.

 

Alex was breathtaking.

 

Her cleavage revealed her voluptuous chest, her skinny jeans highlighted her muscular buttocks and her hair slightly longer than usual... gave her a much wiser and rested aspect.

 

Maggie didn't know what to say because there were so many subjects to talk about and questions that burned her throat.

 

So, she began with a truth.

 

The truth which seemed the most natural and the most essential.

 

**"I missed you, Danvers."**


	3. Love the way you lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is broken, Maggie is disconcerted and Emily doesn't seem so innocent at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay but between my obligations and this season 3 which becomes disastrous... My desire to write has been slightly botched.
> 
> I apologize for the spelling errors, I write in French and translate as best as possible with Google Translate.  
> The italicized passage is a past event.
> 
> Does a fourth chapter tempt you anyway?
> 
> If you want to follow me or for any questions, my new Twitter account: Sanvers_life or my email address used only for my stories: changing-life@outlook.fr

 

**On the first page of our story**

**The future seemed so bright**

**Even angels have their wicked schemes**

**And you take that to new extremes**

 

_**Love the way you lie - Eminem & Rihanna** _

  

Kara giggled, the sonorous brilliance reflected only irony.

  
Maggie hadn't fought for Alex to come back to her because she knew that her wrongs couldn't be forgiven.

  
The police officer had focused on what was left to her, Emily and her possessive temperament.

  
At first, it had been so difficult.

  
Maggie was so used to pronouncing Alex's name during orgasm, not to mention the number of clothes she had left and the start of the unfinished nursery.

  
Subsequently, Maggie tore every fabric belonging to the DEO agent to leave an empty cupboard for Emily and the crib was replaced by a playroom.

  
The police officer had only kept the children's toys because her companion promised that there would be soon many diapers to change.

  
**"What a hypocrite! That's not what your ring finger says!"** Kara exclaimed, who hated this lack of honesty and apparent frankness.

  
Maggie frowned, irritated by the unjustified rejections that were thrown in her face.

  
When Alex had discovered her hand in Emily's thong, the agent didn't give any sign of life.

  
Maggie had called her girlfriend many times before her phone line was cut.

  
The police officer had persisted by sending letters to Alex to beg her leniency before the mail was returned.

  
Alex had changed her residence and Maggie couldn't find her address in the directory.

  
Afterward, the police officer had sent many emails to her lover.

  
Unfortunately, Alex had erased every texts she received.

  
The brunette had eradicated all traces of her by mixing her intelligence with the DEO, preventing Maggie from apologizing for her infidelity.

  
**"It's not me who avoiding Alex for years!"** The woman with a tanned complexion decreed, who let bitterness invade her.

  
The DEO agent lowered her head, enduring the truthful reproaches without taking all the responsibility in this matter.

  
**"I'm just very busy."**

  
Alex was ready to pretend anything to escape this sadly confrontation.

  
Winn's cheerfulness, Lucy's teasing, J'onn's encouragement, Cat's cunning advice, and Kara's perpetual infatuation healed her abused and devastated heart with talent.

  
This atypical family made a bulwark around her myocardium, a pillar to every irregular beat that Maggie was causing.

  
If the agent freed her suffering by expressing it loudly, while the brunette had had nothing but mutism as a shield, she would become again the fragile and tearful figure she had been during her pregnancy.

  
That craving for self-destruction which she was terribly ashamed today, that had haunted her continually, would not tolerate any pardon from Maggie.

  
**"Do you know that fleeing is my specialty usually?"** The police officer shouted, who never missed an opportunity to get away quickly when a problem threatened her peaceful life.

  
**"Do you know that stability is my specialty usually?"** Alex retorted immediately, referring to their planned and currently non-existent marriage.

  
Maggie accepted the blame.

  
She had indeed interrupted the festivities by separating from Alex and she still regretted what the alcohol had dictated to her.

  
Since that horrible evening during which Alex had evaporated, the police officer only drank water to ward off drunkenness and accumulation of errors.

  
**"You are only good at betraying your conquests!"** Kara interposed, who did'nt hesitated to reveal the true nature of her thoughts.

  
Maggie frowned.

  
She fully understood the anger and reprimands of the kryptonian, but she couldn't stand the insinuation against her girlfriend.

  
It was her mouth that had grabbed Emily's tongue first and not the opposite.

  
**"Do I understand that you denigrate my fiancee ?!"** The police officer revolted, so indignant that she crushed the plastic that contained the remaining tiramisu.

  
Even if Alex would be eternally precious to her, Maggie was only planning her future with her current partner.

  
**"I wasn't in the mood to see you again after seeing you kissing Emily!"** The agent admitted, forced to evade the ambient pressure.

  
The euphoria transmitted by the Carnival dissipated to be replaced by a bunch of tears.

  
It reminded Alex that her pregnancy had been painful, that her daughter had been a very thin premature baby, that her mother was no longer talking to her, that Lilian Luthor had almost killed her and that her father was officially part of all the stars that she watched every day.

  
**"I wasn't in my normal state!"** Maggie retorted, who had only that excuse to offer.

  
The sobs that made Alex tremble were no more than indignation in front of this ridiculous and far too easy objection.

  
**"And it justified to make love to her ?!"** She yelled, constantly tormented by  nightmares in which Maggie enjoyed herself loudly with Emily.

  
It was for this reason that J'onn limited any mission too physical for the scientist while increasing her working time in the lab.

  
The old Alex reportedly complained about such treatment, but the Alex who identified herself now as a parent found this change of activity satisfying in a way.

  
This new social status allowed her to devote herself to other quieter projects, to swallow a ton of coffee to relieve her yawning, her dark circles without guilt and organize a lots of activities for her daughter.

  
She was doing everything to make sure that Keira didn't realize that someone had been away from her since her birth by multiplying all kinds of tender moments.

  
The agent didn't want her child to become as distant as she was towards Eliza.

  
**"We were going through a bad patch!"** Maggie blurted out, implicitly explaining that the fault lay with the in vitro fertilizations that hadn't worked.

  
Alex's eyes widened, equating the statement with a sharp stab.

  
These first fetuses were not prepared to live and this disastrous result was by no means her responsibility.

  
Destiny had left her no choice but to suffer these setbacks before obtaining a wonderful gift, a little girl with a rare intelligence.

  
**"So what?! I didn't rush on a bottle of whiskey!"** The agent pronounced, who had opted for the presence of her sister to palliate the pregnancy hormone undetectable before her doctor tells her he was wrong.

  
Maggie grimaced, just as brutalized by the harshness of the words that echoed her penchant for bottles forbidden to minors.

  
The police officer was no longer that kind of woman.

  
The therapy she had done helped her to overcome this vice.

  
**"You would have done it if you hadn't thought you were pregnant!"** Maggie defended herself, as if she hoped to regain some value in the eyes of her ex girlfriend.

  
At the time, Alex solved her problems by going to the local bar.

  
And, if the couple had shared a night together with a lot of bottles four and a half years ago...They would be married instead of arguing in front of a lot of tourists.

 

 

  
Emily watched her future wife and Alex quarrel with unconcealed joy.

  
Emily knew that the two women wouldn't be able to have a friendly talk and that no reconsilliation would be possible because...She had done everything to keep Maggie at her side there are four and a half years.

  
_**"Alex! Wait!"** _

  
_It was a Maggie with her mind troubled by the scent of alcohol that had grabbed Alex's forearm._

  
_Kara had remained silent, but the blonde had pushed back the tanned fingers that trapped the white flesh to the point to make her blush._

  
_**"How dare you frolic with this tasteless copy of me ?!"** The agent had shouted, while a hand of the police officer was on Emily's neck._

  
_Alex had seen Maggie's mouth creating hickeys then caress Emily's crotch with a desire she had never had before._

  
_The agent had been madly furious and she had been stupid to have thought that Maggie might have fell off her motorcycle._

   
_**"What is it?"** Maggie had asked, mentioning the piece of paper that Alex was holding nervously._

   
_The person concerned threw the document in a bin._

  
_It was obviously the leaf that proved that a fetus was in her utérus._

  
_**"Nothing ! It's nothing anymore!"** Alex had narrated before leaving with a shocked Kara who unfortunately wouldn't be able to fly for a week._

  
_Suddenly finding herself alone in the dark, Maggie's gaze shifted to the document Alex had gotten rid of._

  
_**"What's... What is it?"** She had demanded, while Emily was reading the report._

  
_Emily had ripped the file with an ultrasound, before answering._

  
_**"A work stoppage saying she has a big flu."** _

   
_By hiding crucial proofs, Emily was sure that Maggie will be exclusively dedicated to her._


End file.
